greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Alle Zeit der Welt
Alle Zeit der Welt 'ist die erste Folge der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Nachdem Denny gestorben ist liegt Izzie auf dem Fußboden im Badezimmer. Ihre Mitbewohner wollen ihr helfen, wissen aber nicht genau wie, währenddessen erinnert sich Izzie an eine Party für die Anfänger die kurz vor dem Beginn ihrer Assistenzarztzeit statt gefunden hat. Dort hat sie Alex kennengelernt, der ihr gesagt hat sie sei nicht hardcore und würde nicht einmal das erste Jahr schaffen. Meredith erzählt Cristina dass sie mit Derek Sex hatte. Daraufhin erinnert sie sich an ein Ereignis in ihrer Kindheit als Dr. Webber ihrer Mutter mitgeteilt hat, dass er seine Frau nicht verlassen wird. Addison findet Meredith' Slip in Derek's Anzugtasche. Diese wäscht sie und bringt ihn in einer Plastiktüte mit zur Arbeit. Am Ende der Folge hängt sie sie ans Schwarzebrett. Um mit ihrem Mann zu reden macht Adele extra einen Termin bei Richard doch dazu kommt es nicht da ein Ehepaar nach einem Autounfall mit Grippesymptomen ins Krankenhaus kommt, das vermutlich Kontakt mit der Pest hatte. Dr. Shepherd macht bei der Frau eine Kraniotomie, doch für die Frau war der Kontakt zur Pest tödlich. Wegen der möglichen Ansteckung mit der Pest steht Dr. Shepherd danach mit George unter Quaranthäne. Während den Stunden in denen sie eingesperrt sind, essen sie gemeinsam das Essen aus den Spinden ihrer Kollegen. Derek erinnert sich daran als er Meredith in der Bar vor seinem und ihrem ersten Arbeitstag kennen gelernt hat. Und ihm fällt auf dass er ihr nie gesagt hat dass er sie liebt. Während der Quaranthäne kommt auch Callie, da sie sich Sorgen um George mach, zu Meredith nach Hause um für Izzie zu kochen und um auf George zu warten. Auch Finn kommt vorbei doch Meredith will ersteinmal nicht mit ihm reden macht es aber schließlich doch und er erkärt ihr dass, falls dies ein Wettbewerb ist er gern dabei ist. Ein Frühchen wird im Mülleimer einer Schule gefunden um die Mutter zu ermitteln werden bei vier Mädchen Bluttests gemacht. Zwei Mädchen kommen nach dem Bluttest noch als Mutter in Frage. Während diesem Fall erinnert sich Addison an die Nacht in der Derek fort gegangen ist als er sie mit Mark erwischt hat. Schließlich gesteht eines der Mädchen die Mutter des Babys zu sein. Daraufhin operiert Addison das Baby. Nachdem George und Derek nach Stunden nicht mehr unter Quaratäne stehen, fährt George nach Hause wo Callie auf ihn wartet und auch Derek kommt um Meredith zu sagen, dass er sie liebt und sie nun eine Wahl hat und er die falsche Wahl getroffen hat. Am Ende: Richard sagt Adele dass er ihre Forderung in Ruhestand zu gehen nicht so schnell erfüllen kann, doch sie hat keine Zeit mehr zu warten. Addison bringt Meredith' Slip am schwarzen Brett an. Cristina kommt Burk besuchen und erzählt, dass sie den ganzen Tag für Denny Shiva gesessen hat und unter Tränen, dass er nicht sterben darf. Er verspricht sein Bestes. Izzie steht mit Merediths Hilfe vom Boden auf und zieht ihr Kleid aus. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Chris O'Donnell als Dr. Finn Dandridge Gast-Stars * Loretta Devine als Adele Webber * Jessica Tuck als Shannon's Mutter * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia * Pepper Sweeney als Lisa's Vater * Joanie Fox als Sara's Mutter * Mia Wesley als Karen's Mutter * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Robin Pearson Rose als Patricia * Kate Burton als Ellis Grey Co-Stars * Jeremy Rabb als NA Doktor * Haley Ramm als Shannon * Kelli King als Sara * Wayne Lopez als Sanitäter * Frank Merino als Mann vom Beerdigungsinstitut * Damon Standifer als Gefahrgutbeauftragter * Elizabeth Goldstein als Giselle * Matt Crabtree als IDC Mann * Alexandra Brandl als Karen * Paulina Olszynski als Lisa * Nicolette Collier als Junge Meredith Uncredited * Steve Harris als Omar Toussant Musik *'Lullaby von The Dixie Chicks *'Take Me Anywhere' von Tegan and Sara '' *'Quicksand''' von Sleeping at Last *'Nothing Brings Me Down '''von ''Emiliana Torrini *'Gone Daddy Gone' von Gnarls Barkley *'Under the Milky Way' von Grant Lee Phillips *'All I Need' von Mat Kearney Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Time Has Come Today bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Chambers Brothers. Trivia * Es ist die erste Episode, in der Meredith, Izzie und Callie nicht im Krankenhaus zu sehen sind. * Es ist die erste Episode, in der Flashbacks gezeigt werden. * Aber dieser Episode gehört Sara Ramirez zum Main Cast. * Die Staffel 3 DVD-Box enthält ein Audio-Kommentar zu dieser Episode von Kate Walsh und Chandra Wilson. Intro Im OP verliert die Zeit ihre Bedeutung. Zwischen all den Nähten und dem Lebenretten, hört die Uhr auf wichtig zu sein. 15 Minuten, 15 Stunden, innerhalb des OPs lassen die besten Chirurgen die Zeit fliegen. Außerhalb des OPs jedoch, hat die Zeit die Angewohnheit sich zu rächen. Selbst den Stärksten unter uns scheint sie Streiche zu spielen, langsamer zu gehen, zu warten. So lange, bis sie einfriert und uns im Augenblick verharren lässt, ohne dass wir uns bewegen können, in die eine oder andere Richtung. Outro Die Zeit fliegt. Die Zeit wartet auf niemanden. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Wir alle wollen nur das eine, und das ist mehr Zeit. Zeit aufzustehen, Zeit erwachsen zu werden, Zeit loszulassen. Zeit. Zitate *Meredith: Wieso seht ihr alle mich an? *Cristina: Na das kommt dir doch sicher bekannt vor. *Meredith: Gar nichts kommt mir da bekannt vor. Alles unbekannt. Denny ist tot. Der Mann, den sie geliebt hat, ist tot. *Cristina: Ja, aber du hast 'n dunkles, verdrehtes Inneres. *Meredith: Dunkel und verdreht? *Cristina: Diese Mutter-mit-Alzheimer-Sache und der Vater mit der Funkstille. *Alex: Die Tequila-Sache und die Geschichte mit den falschen Männern. *George: Du hast 'n dunkles, verdrehtes Inneres, Meredith. Und jetzt hat Izzie auch eins. *Meredith: Und auf einmal bin ich Präsidentin der Menschen mit beschissenem Leben? *George: Ehrlich, wir müssen was machen. Jemand muss da reingehen. *Cristina: Du hattest Sex mit Derek in einem Untersuchungsraum während der Party? *Meredith: Ja. *Cristina: Gestern Nacht? Du und Shepherd, ihr hattet Sex? *Meredith: Ja. *Cristina: Du und McDreamy, ihr habt 'ne Nummer geschoben? *Meredith: Cristina! *Cristina: Ich will das nicht kritisieren, aber da sträuben sich meine Gehirnwindungen. Ich meine, du hast Finn und er hat Addison. *Meredith: Er ist verheiratet mit Addison. *Cristina: Ja. Also, was hat Derek gesagt? *Meredith: Er sagte: "Meredith, was hat das zu bedeuten?" *Cristina: Warte. Er hat Sex mit dir und dann steht er da, total McSchuldig, und hat keinen intelligenteren Kommentar als "Ohh, was hat das zu bedeuten"? Was hat das zu bedeuten? *Meredith: Das weiß ich auch nicht. *Cristina (zu Meredith): Der Mann (Finn) erzählt langweilige Tiergeschichten und ihr (Callie) macht das nichts aus. *Callie (als sie Meredith sieht): Ohh, ähh.... Ich werde jetzt ohne besonderen Grund für gewisse Zeit das Zimmer verlassen. en:Time Has Come Today Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode